


Burnout is for Interns

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Stress Relief, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Zeus notices his older brother is a little more high-strung and mopey than usual, he decides to help him unwind after family brunch.
Relationships: Hades/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 64





	Burnout is for Interns

**Author's Note:**

> since I'm still quarantined I started reading Lore Olympus like two weeks ago and it's honestly better than crack cocaine. Here's my first contribution to the fandom :)

Even with the sounds of Poseidon practically inhaling his breakfast, Zeus could still hear the unusual amount of sharpness in his brother’s voice as he spoke. Not say that Hades didn’t usually speak sharply, but no - this wasn’t him being his usual poised, punctual and witty. Something was eating him and the violet god thought it was only fair he found out why.

“Slide the syrup over?” Poseidon’s voice was muffled around the food in his mouth. Hades hardly broke eye contact in his conversation with Zeus, unceremoniously passing over the bottle of syrup and allowing his brother to drown out whatever nutrition his brunch still had. 

_Didn’t even remind him to say please._ Zeus thought, watching the bottle as it exchanged hands before his eyes darted back up to Hades. “As you were saying?” he asked, resisting the urge to pick a bit of strawberry leaf from between his teeth.

Hades sat back, as though Zeus’s stare was exerting a physical force on him. “The new inductees are hopeless. We’ve been so behind on filing these last few weeks I’ve had to heap it on the interns, which puts them behind on the work they’re _supposed_ to be doing so it only snowballs from there.” 

“I thought you were big on the whole ‘learning on the job’ thing?” Zeus hummed before reminding Poseidon to actually chew his food before he swallowed it. 

There was not so much as a knowing smirk from Hades in return. “That implies that they can actually _learn_.”

Poseidon paused the vicious devouring of his plate to look over at the two of them. “You ever considered maybe…”

“Don’t say it, I swear if you say it - “ Hades interjected. Zeus only watched as Poseidon pressed on, determined as ever. 

“I’m just saying, bro. Salmon are like - _super_ smart, they learn really quick, too. I know a few of them that even helped me get my tech startup off the ground a while back.”

Zeus couldn’t hide his snort, “ _You_ had a tech startup?”

Hades couldn’t hide his discontent. “I swear he uses that line every chance he gets to make people think his brain hasn’t gone salty from the ocean.”

Poseidon frowned, brandishing his cruddy fork in his older brother’s face. “Hey, not true! I _did_ have a tech start up and it was amazing!”

Hades turned back to Zeus, returning the accusatory fork with a scornful finger. “This one was too lazy to roll over three feet from his bed to where he was keeping his beer. So he goes ahead and attaches a string to his ceiling fan and ties the other other end to the bottle and - “

“Levitating cup holder!” Poseidon shot back. “It’s called a levitating cup holder! Why can’t you respect that?”  
  
“You hung a beer bottle.” Hades deadpanned. 

“That was innovation!”

“Spell innovation.”

It didn’t take long before Poseidon’s fiery expression drooped and his eyes took on the slightest bit of shimmer. Zeus quickly opened his arms, allowing the green god to fall like dead weight against his chest as his face morphed into that of a kicked puppy. Hades softened a bit as well, but only slightly - shoving food into his mouth as if to keep himself silent.

“You already know how he gets, come on.” Zeus said, voice almost at a whisper as he rubbed Poseidon’s back. Hades resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the tiny whimpers coming from the empty-headed green mass in his brother’s arms. 

“It was a really cool idea, why won't you - “

“Shh...” Zeus hushed him, allowing him to calm down before he could sit back up. Zeus looked sidelong at Hades before the blue god relented.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shut you down like that. I really like your levitating cup holders idea.”

Poseidon buried a sniffle as he looked up at his older brother. “You really like it?”

“Mhm.” he hummed. 

“Thanks guys, it means a lot.” he smiled, voice not sounding as tiny and broken as he had been. He stood up, dumping out the remaining bits of waffles, bacon and eggs from the serving plates onto his own syrup-covered one. “I think I’m gonna dip for right now, thanks for brunch.”

“Those are my - “ but it was too late, Poseidon had disappeared into a shimmering tower of green light, leaving his brothers to grouse in his absence. 

As soon as the sea god disappeared, Zeus quickly swiveled back around to face his brother and slid him Poseidon’s abandoned mimosa. “You look like you could use an extra one of these.”

Hades hardly fought back, downing the whole thing before looking back up to face Zeus. “What’s been up with you? Surely it can’t be just what’s been going on at work, you never snap at him like that - and this is him at his least irritating.”

“Patience runs lower as you get older.” Hades replied dryly.

“Glad I’m the baby then.” he smiled, blowing a bit of hair away from his face. “Seriously, what is it with you? You could have just let his little cup holder thing slide, I’ve seen you let him get away with way stupider stuff before.”

“Like I said, I haven’t got the patience.”

Zeus took a thoughtful sip of his mimosa before getting up to go refill both their glasses. “Well talk to me, fish for brains isn’t here.”

Hades looked up at him and Zeus swore he saw a tiny smile playing at the edges of his lips. He sat back down across from him, sliding the mimosa towards his older brother. “I’m all ears.” he said, making a show of pushing his hair back as though it would make him hear better.

Hades sighed, downing half of his mimosa before he began to speak again. “I think it’s just a rut, as all. It’ll pass, I know it.”

Zeus rolled his eyes, “I’ve seen you in a rut before, you’re never this pissy. What is it? That time of the month?”

Hades’ eye twitched but he didn’t entertain a comeback. “I feel like I’ve been going up a wall lately. Between the backup at work and the fact that I can’t even come home most nights because I have to help the others finish what those stupid new recruits can’t even do, I just feel like there’s no escape from it.”

Zeus hummed. “I thought you were workaholic out of the three of us, isn’t this what you usually do?”

Hades snorted. “I’m the _only_ one out of the three of us that works it seems, so I’m simply the busy bee by comparison.” he accepted Zeus offering him his drink with a hushed ‘thank you’. “I mean I like my job, I have to - but I feel like these past few weeks have left me consumed by it.”

“Take a vacation.” Zeus stated matter-of-factly.

“I won’t be able to for a while, not until after we’re back on schedule.”

“Yes you can, you’re the boss! What are they going to do?”

“Without me? Perish.” he sighed, pulling some hair back from his face. Zeus’ heart nearly broke at the sight of the bags taking residence on the undersides of his eyes and the deepening trenches of worry lines along his brows. “I really appreciate talking this out with you but I think you should be going, it's going to take me a minute to clean this up but afterwards I should be getting back to w-”

“Hell no.” Zeus said, slamming his hands down on the table and rattling the remaining silverware. “Like shit I’m leaving.”

Hades didn’t even seem like he wanted to fight him, energy seeming to have been sapped out of him in the aftermath of his snapping at Poseidon. “Zeus - “

“Nuh uh, listen to me.” he snapped. “I’m not letting those shits age you nor am I letting you break your back and stress like this. Burnout is for interns.” 

Hades, slightly taken aback by his brother’s bold statement, took a moment to consider him. “So what are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting maybe you do something to relieve some of that stress.” he said, voice sounding damn near exasperated. “I don’t know - take your dogs out, go for a picnic - maybe even call up that trashy nymph of yours so she can give you some head.”

Hades bristled slightly at this, “Absolutely not, if she’s here at this point the only thing I’ll be able to do is think about work.”

Zeus snickered, smoothing some of his brother hair down. “You should get better at separating business from pleasure than, boss. Next time she’s riding you all you’ll be able to think about is spreadsheets.”

Hades genuinely chuckled and Zeus counted that as a win, sighing as he felt his brother slump slightly, relaxed by the touch . “You first.” said the blue god. “I’m sure Aphrodite loves to see how well you handle your year-end projections.”

Zeus feigned a groan. “That was horrible and you know it.”

“And yet you’re still here.” 

“It’s working isn’t it?” Zeus smiled, tangling his fingers in his brother’s hair and scratching at the roots. Hades hardly tensed, leaning on his hand and closing his eyes. “Look at you, laughing it up like this. What happened to the withered, volatile businessman from earlier?”

“I’m not sure, do you want me to go find him?”

Zeus laughed, “When I get bored of this version of you, then of course.” he said. “Still, I don’t think you’re as relaxed as you could be. I gotta try something different.” he retracted his hand from his brother's scalp and stood up a little straighter.

“Oh yeah? What?”

Zeus smirked and tilted his head in mock curiosity. “When’s the last time Minthe actually fooled around with you in that office of yours?”

Hades tensed a bit but tried his best not to show it, instead searching his mind for an answer. “It’s been a while since we’ve done something like that at work, much less during actual business hours.” he shrugged. “I guess there was that holiday party some years ago but even then it was only a bit of heavy petting in a supply closet, nothing worth writing home about.”

Zeus seemed genuinely hurt. “You’re telling me you _haven’t_ bent her over your desk and taken what you wanted? What the fuck is the point of having an office then?” 

“I’m not you.” deadpanned Hades. 

“What? Fun? Apparently not.” he ignored the Hades’ eye roll. “Maybe I could help out some. I mean, we can go on and talk but I think what you need is a little action.”

“If what you’re proposing is calling up one of your playthings in the mortal realm, I’m out.”

Zeus’ grin didn’t break. “That was my second idea, but now I’m glad you’re helping me narrow things down.”

“And the first, o great orator?”

Zeus didn’t speak, simply took off his suit jacket and began to slink down under the table. Hades brow furrowed looking down to see his brother’s eyes nearly glowing from where he was on the floor. “Did you drop something?” the blue god asked.

“The only thing dropping,” he said, inching his way over to where his brother was and bracing himself against his thighs. “Is going to be you if I don’t help you out. You work so hard, at least give yourself a few minutes to enjoy something.”

Hades hardly had time to process it or question him, mouth gaping as his brother’s hands quickly worked at his belt. “You can’t do this, Zeus. You know how much trouble we could get into if we were found out?”

“What are we? Fifteen? Get over yourself, big brother. You know I care about you, the last thing I want is you losing your mind over some incompetent new recruits and your own self-flagellating work ethic.”

Hades would usually be ready with a snarky comment about how Zeus had a crippling fear of work, much less the ethics of it - but the words all but died on his lips once his younger brother took his cock into his mouth.

As expected, Zeus was by no means unskilled and sure, Hades could simply be so high strung that the slightest breeze would be enough to have him leaking - but Zeus was putting effort in as though he was getting a grade for it. Within moments, Hades’ cock had twitched to life in his mouth and amidst the chorus of stuttered gasps and moans - he was fully hard not too long after Zeus’ tongue had first touched him.

Zeus bobbed his head, closing his eyes and allowing his throat to relax. His brother was thick and heavy in his mouth, weighing down his tongue and would have nearly choked him if he didn’t know what he was doing. That didn’t stop him from putting on a show about the whole thing though, gagging and contracting his throat so just to feel his brother leak in his mouth and hear him moan for more.

Just to drive him crazy, he pulled off, stroking his spit-slicked cock as he watched his brother from underneath the table.

“That was almost too easy.” he murmured, lips still so close to Hades’ dick that he could damn near feel his breath against it. “Minthe must be really pissed with you, huh big guy? No way you’re getting any on the regular if a few sucks has you all worked up like this.”

Hades almost doubled over with want, trying to keep himself from rocking his hips and fucking back into the tight wetness that was his brother’s mouth. “She’s got nothing to do with this and you know it.”

His voice was weak and lacking conviction, so Zeus paid him no mind. Instead he gave his brother lazy strokes, watching as his body tensed and jerked and wanted to so badly for the release that it’d clearly been starved of. “You’re so backed up, _Aidoneus_.” he whispered, voice nearly deafening in the silence of the room. “I’m gonna have fun taking you apart.”

He went back to sucking, relishing in the noises coming from above the table. He loved every twitch and slightly salty taste coming from his brother and he could practically see something breaking inside him - as though a wall was coming down.

Good. 

Somehow, Hades’ hands found their way into his brother’s hair and began to use it as leverage as he pushed up into his mouth. Zeus was a little surprised at this, his brother was many things but he could never imagine him as particularly rough with his partners or even very domineering with them - especially if the battle axe he was dating was any indicator.

Something sly stirred in Zeus as he let his brother fuck his mouth. Everyone had their limits, no matter how buttoned-up and composed they could be on the surface. 

He kept sucking, allowing his jaw to go slack and letting his brother simply fuck up into his mouth, hardly hiding the fact that the was going to us his brother as a receptacle. Zeus let his eyes roll into the back of his head as he tried to ignore the growing bulge in his own dress pants. Knowing Hades would hardly notice, he ground down a little against the floor to give himself some relief.

It didn’t matter if he didn’t come right now, they had all afternoon.   
  
Between Hades’ gasps and moans and his powerful thrusts Zeus lost himself, moaning around his brother’s cock and nonverbally begging that he’d just do the inevitable - mark his mouth and finally allow some of the stress to evaporate out of him. Zeus lay a hand back on his thigh, stroking and squeezing as if to say _‘It’s okay, I’m here - don’t worry.’_

It didn’t take long for Hades to lose it, his usual longevity in the bedroom all but shot from the stress. He came hard down his brother's throat, moaning and whispering thank yous as he thrust inward a few more times. Zeus didn’t mind the salty taste, nor the feeling of balls slapping against his chin nor the aching in his pants as he drank his brother down. 

Though it was for Hades’ own good, he wouldn’t deny the little bit of selfish pride he took in seeing his brother come undone even though his view was partially blocked by the table above him.

After a few moments, Zeus pulled off to the sound of his brother stammering out apologies, saying he hadn't meant to lose his cool like that and asking if Zeus was okay. 

“It’s all good.” his younger brother smirked, leaving one last parting kiss on the tip before sliding out from underneath the table entirely. “How do you feel?”

He had to resist laughing at his older brother at seeing him so disheveled without the edge of the table to get in the way of his view. Hades quickly wiped away the thin sheen on sweat from his face and sat back in his seat. “Much better, um - thank you. Really, you didn’t have to do that - “

“And yet I wanted to, funny how caring about someone can do that, hm?” Zeus smirked. “How bout you go cool off in the pool, I’ll try clearing some of this stuff away.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“Oh, please. I want to.” he said, going to pick up the dishes and load them into the sink. “I was a bachelor myself once, I know how to wash dishes.”

“Never for long. I always assumed whoever you brought home the night before would have to do all the cleanup the morning after.”

The younger god laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I won’t be long. I should be joining you in a few, okay?”

Zeus pretended he didn’t notice the contented glimmer in his older brother's eyes before he disappeared to make for the pool. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @plentyokenty
> 
> Lemme know if you guys wanna see more of this!


End file.
